Promotion
by selene Magnus
Summary: une toute petite histoire mutine, en attendant les 12 coups de minuit !


Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur.

Toute petite histoire en hors-d'œuvre, avant le festin

* * *

><p><strong>Promotion<strong>

_- Félicitation Benson, voici votre nouveau bureau_

_- Merci Monsieur_

Olivia entre dans ce bureau. Certes il n'est pas très grand mais il est à elle. Elle est seule et désormais responsable d'une équipe. Après avoir passé la journée à rencontrer aussi bien l'équipe sous ses ordres, les collègues de son rang, son nouveau rang, avec qui collaborer et ses supérieurs à qui elle devra rendre des comptes, c'est le seul moment où elle peut souffler. C'est sûr que cela fait un changement. Ça va être bien d'être au calme, bien qu'elle sache qu'elle sera souvent assaillie par le téléphone, les subordonnés… Son ancienne équipe va lui manquer mais après douze ans, elle avait besoin de cette révolution. Elle aura encore des contacts avec Fin, Munch et avec Cragen, mais ce sera différent.

Son téléphone fixe sonne :

_- Oui Jennifer ?_

_- Melle Benson, un membre du FBI veut vous parler_

_- Bien, montrez-lui le chemin. Merci_

Ah oui, le FBI ! Maintenant c'est à elle de traiter avec eux, de les avertir si besoin ou de les virer s'ils interfèrent trop lourdement. La porte s'ouvre : elle est moitié surprise de sa présence.

_- Toutes mes félicitations Olivia ! C'était tellement mérité cette promotion_

_- Humm merci Agent Porter. Que me vaut votre déplacement ?_

_- Je devais déposer ce dossier. C'est pourquoi j'en profite pour admirer ton nouvel environnement_

_- Ouais, c'est juste un petit bureau, y a pas à en faire un plat_ - - dit-elle pour cacher son excitation d'être enfin reconnue professionnellement.

Et puis elle se souvient de sa surprise à l'annonce de sa promotion. Certes elle a rudement bossé dur toutes ces années, mais obtenir un tel poste est rare, elle le sait. Et avec son dossier, sa suspension ... cela aurait du bloquer son ascension. C'est pourquoi elle sait que quelqu'un a interféré dans sa candidature, quelqu'un ayant des relations. Cragen a certainement essayé mais il n'aurait pas pu faire grand-chose, et elle a demandé à toutes ses connaissances. Elle sait que c'est lui. Il ne reste que lui. Et avec tous les domaines dans lequel il a travaillé (mafia, anti-terrorisme, même espionnage), il a forcément approché des gens décisionnaires.

Alors elle veut lui faire avouer son rôle, car elle ignore les limites de son soutien.

_- Je méritais beaucoup plus grand, tu sais !_

_- C'est sûr ! Tu n'as jamais ménagé tes efforts depuis toutes ces années. Je ne comprends pas que tu n'aies pas obtenu le poste au-dessus_

Son petit stratagème ne marchant pas, elle attaque alors directement :

_- Auprès de qui tu as intercédé, Dean ?_

_- De quoi tu parles ?_

_- Je sais que je te dois ce poste, et je veux savoir ce que tu as dit pour cela !_

_- Moi ? Tu rêves Benson ! En quel honneur j'aurais fait ça ?_

_- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote Dean_

_- J'étais même pas au courant que ce poste se libérait ! Et comme on est … fâchés, j'avais aucune raison de m'en mêler_

_- A d'autres !_

_- Écoute, je suis flatté que tu pense que j'ai autant d'influence, mais tu te trompe lourdement_

_- ça te coûte quoi de l'avouer ?_

_- J'y suis pour rien ! Tu as peut être tapé dans l'œil d'un haut directeur ! Ou c'est leur façon de se débarrasser d'un inspecteur si … agaçant !_

_- Qui ?_

_- Mais tu m'énerve à la fin !_

_- Ben oui, et tu te ramène ici par hasard ?_

_- Je t'ai dit pourquoi je suis passé : le dossier de…_

_- Forcément, de la plus haute importance ce dossier ! Et pour quelqu'un de « pas au courant » de ce poste, tu n'as pas perdu de temps pour venir vérifier par toi-même !_

_- Oui bon, ça va !_ - - Il était à court d'argumentation et commençait à être un peu embarrassé.

_- Quels arguments as-tu bien pu avancer pour me soutenir ?_

_- J'ai pas fait grand-chose, les autres candidats étaient des nuls_

_- Pourquoi tu m'as aidé Dean ? Alors qu'on ne se parlait plus ?_

Il regarda par terre un moment, puis releva ses yeux dans les siens : _- Tu sais pourquoi_

Sans prévenir, il se rue sur elle, la serre contre lui en l'attrapant par la taille. Il entoure sa tête dans ses mains en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Puis il se penche et l'embrasse fougueusement.

A son étonnement, elle y répond et se colle plus fortement à lui. Elle passe ses bras autour de ses épaules et son cou. Il la pousse doucement contre le bureau sans jamais arrêter de l'embrasser. Leurs mains voyagent sans cesse sur le corps de l'autre, et ils se laissent entraîner par terre, derrière le bureau.

Un coup à la porte la fait bondir. Elle se relève aussitôt, passe une main pour replacer ses cheveux et tire sur sa chemise pour la redescendre. Un coup d'œil rapide sur ses boutons : ok, ils sont tous en place.

Dean veut se relever pour la prendre à la taille, elle le repousse d'une main ferme sur son torse. Un regard noir l'oblige à rester par terre derrière le bureau.

_- Oui ?_ - - Elle répond le plus fermement possible.

Fin entre : _- Voici le rapport demandé, boss_

_- Merci Fin. Oh …j'ai une conférence téléphonique avec l'état-major, peux-tu veiller à ce qu'on ne me dérange pas ?_

_- Ouais, je m'en occupe_

_- Parfait_

Il referme la porte. Aussitôt une main l'agrippe et la retire vers le sol. Mais elle s'échappe et court à la porte, qu'elle verrouille. Sourire aux lèvres Dean se lève et la rejoint. Il avise à côté de la porte un porte-manteau qu'il déleste du manteau accroché. Il l'étale par terre puis retourne vers Olivia. Il la tire à lui, l'embrasse et la soulève dans ses bras. Il s'agenouille avec elle, la dépose sur le manteau au sol. Il s'allonge près d'elle et recommence à l'embrasser. Puis il s'arrête et lui murmure dans l'oreille :

_- J'ai quelque chose à te dire_

Elle est étonnée qu'il ait envie de parler à ce moment-là ! Il se lève et va fouiller dans la veste qu'il a balancé tout à l'heure derrière le bureau. Il revient avec un petit sachet en tissu noir qu'il ouvre. Il lui dépose dans sa paume une bague de fiançailles.

_- Si tu m'épousais ?_

Il prend sa main gauche et lui glisse la bague au doigt. Sans attendre sa réaction, il l'embrasse avec passion.

_- Tu promets d'y réfléchir ? Je peux t'appeler demain, pour voir si tu as eu le temps de décider, tu veux bien ?_

Puis il recommence à l'embrasser, cette fois dans le cou. Elle ferme les yeux, transportée. Ils recommencent frénétiquement leurs caresses.

_- On est dingue ! C'est mon premier jour dans ce poste… dans ce bureau et, …déjà on…._

* * *

><p>Quand Dean sort de la pièce, Fin l'aperçoit et interroge Munch :<p>

_- D'où il sort lui ? Il était pas là quand je suis allé voir Olivia. Je suis juste en face et il n'y est pas entré depuis ! Y a une issue secrète ou quoi ? Car à moins d'avoir été caché derrière la porte…_

_- Ou sous le bureau ! -_ - l'interrompt Munch, mutin.

_- Épargne-moi tes fantasmes malsains, si tu veux bien !_


End file.
